The proposed research is designed to determine the mechanisms responsible for controlling gamete transport through the oviduct. Basically, the research involves a study of the interrelationships which exist between the sympathetic and parasympathetic components of the autonomic nervous system and the ovarian hormones, estrogen and progesterone. Several criteria will be used to evaluate changes in the oviduct resulting from treatments such as denervation or hormone administration the degree of sympathetic and parasympathetic alteration will be detected by histochemically and biochemically measuring norepinephrine or acetylcholinesterase, respectively. The rate of ovum and spermatozoan transport, as well as oviduct motility, will be determined under each of the experimental conditions. In addition to studying the neural-endocrine relationships in the entire oviduct, the ampullary- isthmic and tubo-uterine junctional areas will receive special study.